


Mistress

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ms Drake calls her slave into the office for a booty call.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



As Rebecca stepped into Ms Drake’s office, she was glad that her mistress looked particularly frisky today. Despite the short length of her work uniform’s skirt, she was hot. And her mistress didn’t want to spare any money for air conditioning. At least, not in her office.

“There you are,” said Ms Drake. She wasn’t wearing her suit, dressed only in the lacy black underwear that she adored. Rebecca had the feeling that any unwelcome visitors would be fired on the spot. Fortunately, she was more than welcome.

“I was on the other side of the island when you called me,” said Rebecca, closing the door behind her. She felt Ms Drake’s eyes on her, and she enjoyed it. Very much.

“And did you come straight to me?” asked Ms Drake, leaning back on the front of her desk. Rebecca was transfixed by her creamy white skin, until Ms Drake slapped the desk with her open palm.

“Yes, mistress,” said Rebecca. “I came straight to you as soon as I ended the call.”

“And yet I was still left waiting,” said Ms Drake, beginning to stride closer to her. She was still wearing her high heels.

“How can I make up for it, mistress?” asked Rebecca.

“On your knees,” said Ms Drake, snapping her fingers and pointing to the ground in front of her. Rebecca knelt on the carpet, taking her glasses off. She knew what would come next. She licked her lips and Ms Drake smiled, her fingers fiddling with the elastic of her panties.

Rebecca reached up and pulled Ms Drake’s panties down, much to her mistress’ delight. Ms Drake moaned when Rebecca finally stroked her tongue up her pussy, tasting the wetness that was already there.

“I have needed this all day, so make it good,” said Ms Drake.

“Yes, mistress,” said Rebecca. “Am I allowed to touch?”

“Only my thighs,” said Ms Drake. With that allowance, Rebecca gripped Ms Drake’s thighs and surged upwards, sinking her tongue in deeper. She felt Ms Drake’s red fingernails scraping at her scalp as they gripped her blonde hair, and she delighted at knowing the effect she was having on her.

Ms Drake pulled Rebecca’s head away after a moment, just long enough to back over to her desk, and then she grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged her head back to her pussy. Ms Drake moaned, clutching the edge of the desk as Rebecca’s tongue went in deeper and twisted. She rocked her hips back and forth, her breathing growing heavier. When she glanced down at Rebecca, her head between her thighs and the skirt just barely covering her ass, it sent more shivers of pleasure through her. There was a reason that Rebecca’s uniform was two sizes too small for her. The skirt showed off her ass perfectly, especially when she bent down, and the shirt was only just big enough to fit her.

It was thinking about how Rebecca looked in her uniform that finally brought Ms Drake over the edge, moaning her orgasm loudly. Rebecca kept moving her tongue, and Ms Drake’s toes curled inside her high heels. Her little slave was so good at this kind of thing. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but Rebecca was rising through the ranks of GED mostly because of this.

“Did I satisfy you?” asked Rebecca, her smile looking a little coy. Ms Drake gave her a coy smile back.

“Yes, you performed exceptionally well,” said Ms Drake. “Now, however, I am going to have my way with you.”

Ms Drake’s bedroom was adjacent to her office, and she took Rebecca there. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and let her eyes roam over Rebecca’s scantily-clad body. She could smell the girl’s arousal, and her nipples were hard little points showing through her blouse. Ms Drake stepped towards her and grabbed her blouse, sending a few buttons falling to the floor and tearing the thin material.

“You’ll have to buy a new one,” said Ms Drake, but her hands were already busy unhooking Rebecca’s bra. Her lips quickly went to a breast, sucking on the skin. Rebecca gasped and then moaned, squirming under her mistress’ touch.

“I will,” said Rebecca. “Same size and everything.” Ms Drake moved a hand down to Rebecca’s panties, her fingers stroking the wetness that had soaked through the fabric. Rebecca moaned a little louder at that, moving her hips into Ms Drake’s touch.

“Can you hold yourself up or do I need to ravish you on the bed?” asked Ms Drake.

“Whichever you prefer, mistress,” said Rebecca. Ms Drake’s fingers slipped past her panties and Rebecca moaned a little louder, moving her hips to get more.

“Hmm, I think I prefer having you squirming in my arms,” said Ms Drake. She pulled Rebecca’s panties down and then slipped her hand back up beneath the skirt, her fingers stroking Rebecca’s dripping folds. Rebecca’s moans got louder, and louder still when Ms Drake went back to sucking on her breasts. The girl kept her hands by her sides, though, until Ms Drake began plunging her fingers in and out. Then, Rebecca grabbed onto her as her back arched into her mistress.

Eventually, Ms Drake moved her lips up to Rebecca’s neck, kissing the skin there and grazing it with her teeth. Rebecca shivered at the touch, her fingers digging into Ms Drake’s shoulders.

“You’re very wet,” said Ms Drake as her fingers moved in and out. “Were you thinking about me the whole ride over?”

“Yes,” Rebecca moaned. When Ms Drake looked at her, the flush of colour in Rebecca’s cheeks made her feel powerful. She watched the girl’s face as her fingers wriggled around inside her, very much enjoying the expressions of ecstacy on Rebecca’s face.

Rebecca’s knees almost buckled under the intensity of her orgasm, but Ms Drake just moved her onto the bed and rubbed her clit until Rebecca screamed in pleasure. The sight of Rebecca squirming on her silken green sheets was a pleasure that Ms Drake experienced very often, and she enjoyed it every time.


End file.
